It All Starts
by conradian001
Summary: It's a story about a marine and his buddies, from Earth to pillar of autumn and all over space and then back to earth
1. Halo Chapter One

Halo Fan Fiction

Chapter One: Basic Marine Training

Prologue

A marine's life is one of brutality by their commanding officers, and some enlisted men such as sergeants. One man, Conrad Winters, had a very difficult time in the Marine Corp. He was stationed on a Marine base on an island where ONLY marine bases were located. He was a private, recruited just a month ago. This is his story.

Winters knew lots about the history of Earth and liked what was happening up in space at the time. He had learned of the Pillar of Autumn, a huge ship captained by Captain Keyes. This ship had just been put into space and there were rumors about the cyborg known as the Master Chief. Most of the commanding officers, Majors and Generals, knew about it (or so it seemed to everyone), but Winters was undecided.

Winters was a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had paler skin than most and was from North America. His friend, Adams, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Adams was tall as well.

The wake-up call seemed to come earlier then usually as Winters rolled out of his bed and got dressed. He grabbed his battlerifle and made sure he was cleaned and his rifle was ready for inspection (random inspections are always held). He had a custom scope and trigger for his battlerifle and had pouches for extra clips around his belt. He dressed fully, body armor, leggings, socks, boots, a shirt over body armor, gloves, belt with pouches, and the new helmets.

The new helmets fit everyone perfectly and had a communicator built right into it. It had a scanning system to tell you everything and anything in a mile radius. You have to just say the word scanner and a screen will appear in front of you telling you everything. Symbols were represented as trees and rivers as well as people. It was made of strong medal, but not too strong to weigh you down too much.

Winters was going to walk to the building where Sergeant Wilkons was at, where basic usually took place. Instead, they called everyone out to the courtyard where General Anderson stood in front of a microphone. On the island, in the huge courtyard, stood about five thousand Marine. On other islands were the other Marine bases, where they were probably gathered and told about the same thing this group would be told.

Winters stood as he heard some coughing on the microphone ahead. He listened to his General speak. "We have found a new species known as the Covenant. They are brutal and we are calling them aliens, something they probably don't like too much. They are mindless and kill whoever and whatever they lay eyes on. We are going to war with them and are sending you men up into space in dropships to dock with great warships. Go to your 1st Lieutenants to find out where you are docking and where and with who. Gather all your things, personal belongings and equipment, and find them ASAP. That is all!"

Winters grunted, strapping his battlerifle on a thin rope going around his shoulder. He let his weapon slid around to his back and he went back to his sleeping quarters to grab some things. He had a pen, some pictures of his girlfriend, some paper, and then his equipment for the Marines. He had three grenades, extra clips, an extra communicator, a pistol, a few extra pouches, an extra pair of boots, and some nightvision goggles. He started walking to his commanding officer, 1st Lieutenant David Moore.

He went to his office, where about a platoon of people stood. He knew many of them, having seen them in Basic a few times. He went over to his friend, Private First Class Adams, and made a small grunt. "You believe this shit? Gatherin' us out here just to go to war up in space, I'd rather fight on solid ground."

Adams smirked and nodded, "Hell yea brother, but face it, we have no right to say anything to these guys, less you want a demotion."

"I still think the Marines should stay down here and everyone else go up there." Winters nodded up to the ceiling and Adams nodded slightly in return.

Moore soon spoke to everyone, "You men make up about forty-five people that will be Alpha Platoon. You guys will board dropships A, B, and C. You will put your equipment and personal belongings in the cargo bay holdings and get inside the dropships. The dropships will take you to the Pillar of Autumn where you will receive further instruction from Captain Keyes. I will meet you up there after getting some other things sorted out down here. Dismissed!"

Winters and Adams nodded a bit to each other and went over to dropship A. They started loading their things in while striking up another conversation.

"You think the Covenant are intelligent at all?" Winter asked while putting his stuff in.

Adams had just finished as he replied, "Could be possible, General said they were very brutal though."

"It is possible that the Covenant are as civilized as the entire Human race though. I mean, they have to have space flight if they can even try to challenge us. They would probably have their own language and even a few cities, maybe a planet like Earth."

Adams nodded, "I guess we'll find out sometime or another, probably soon if we're going to war with them."

Winters nodded and stepped into the dropship, "Yea…"

"Strap yourselves in boys!" The female pilot called out while getting the dropship ready. Most transport ships were pelicans, but this one looked more like an assault/transport ship. It had two machine guns in the front and more cargo room. The inside looked the same as a pelican though.

In about thirty minutes, the ship took off soaring through the air at full speed to the Pillar of Autumn.


	2. Halo Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Pillar of Autumn and its Crew

The dropship flew up into space as all the Marines were strapped in and felt rocking as it exited Earth's atmosphere. As soon as they got into space they were smooth again, one man, Private Mathews, threw up from… space sickness. Adams and Winters were both fine as they talked about what to expect on the new ship.

"How'd it get its name?" Winters looked at Adams.

Adams looked back at him, letting his flamethrower drop to the ground in front of him. Adams was a strong man, muscles bulging out everywhere. The flamethrowers and heavy machine guns are the heaviest assault weapons in the Marine Corp. "The Pillar of Autumn… hmm… I have no idea Conrad."

Winters chuckled a bit at this, "Wonder who they got working at crew up there."

"Prolly just a few marines, few engineers, navigators, Cap'n Keyes, and hey, maybe even that cyborg!" Adams nodded.

"Hopefully, if were attacked, he'll come in handy." Winters smiled.

"Damn right, I wonder how far out were going."

"Just past Pluto, they put in new hyperdrives so that we can fly through space and get there in a heartbeat."

"Lucky us, eh?"

"Damn straight!" Winters nodded and leaned his head back. Soon, they were at the Pillar of Autumn. The Pillar of Autumn had defense weapons on the front and on the top, a few machine guns and two small cannons. There are docking bays for small ships such as dropships on both sides; one would be where the Marines are going to dock.

Winters looked out the windshield, leaning forward a bit. He could see the very long, two story ship and smiled a bit. He loved looking at the huge flagships, though the Pillar of Autumn was more of a scouting, small gunship. The dropship went to one of the holes where it would be docking.

"Dropship A, Marine Corp. transport ship, reporting in and requesting docking entrance." The pilot was talking to the Pillar of Autumn crew in charge of docking entrances and exits.

"Allow me to check dropship out… Clear, head on in Bohammer."

"Roger that!"

The dropship docked and Winters unstrapped. Everyone got out to see Captain Keyes waiting for them. Two other dropships docked, the rest of Winter's platoon.

"Greetings Alpha Platoon, this is my ship, the Pillar of Autumn, constructed and put into orbit not too long ago. I am Captain Keyes and there is a Marines Sector separated from everything else. It contains the new types of jeeps and tanks as well as complete arsenal of weapons and sleeping quarters. I will allow you to put your belongings in your sleeping quarters and then I will show you everything in the ship, you must learn the ship front and back incase of an attack."

The captain looked like an old man, gray hair, and only about 5'6 in height. He had a pistol, only a pistol though. He was dressed in the Navy outfit, gray uniform completely, no armor, and a few badges and medals right below his shoulder.

Winters walked over to his sleeping quarters, looking at everything as he went. The halls weren't much of a site, but the armory in the Marines quarters was beautiful! Winters put his stuff down on a bunk and went out to look at it. Warthog Jeeps that contained mounted machine guns on back with a passenger seat a driver's seat. Then the Scorpion Tanks with dual machine guns and a large cannon capable of launching rockets twice the size of a rocket launcher rocket.

Winters saw that most of the other marines were gone by now and he ran out to get back to Captain Keyes. He saw them just getting started on the little tour. They started with the bathrooms, docking bays, control rooms, front room, and then the bay where the Master Chief was held, still sleeping.

Cortana was something that amazed everyone. It would seem as if she's a real person, Artificial Intelligence really, but she has a personality and everything inside of her. She is the Pillar of Autumn's defense system basically, capable of activating or deactivating anything in the ship.

The Master Chief is another thing that shocked everyone, mostly full of excitement. A cyborg capable of taking down anyone or anything, except maybe an entire army. He was green with armor never seen and a targeting system as well as a shield. He can also plug things into himself to see playbacks or put information in his head, such as the chip Cortana is on.

After the tour it was night, everyone going to sleep. Winters slept well that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Under Fire!

Chapter Three:

Under Fire

Winters awoke with a start, flashing red lights were on the walls and people were getting up quickly and running around. In Basic whenever the red lights were sounded it meant red alert… which meant that they were under attack! Winters jumped up, grabbing his gear and putting them on. He put his body armor on with his extra padding shoulder pads. He then put his armor leggings on and boots. He grabbed his battlerifle and ran out into the main floor, where all the vehicles and weaponry were stored.

A black sergeant (nobody really knew his name) was gathering up the marines while people grabbed their gear. Everybody looked at the sergeant, they were in two parallel lines and he was at the front. "Alright men, listen up and listen up good! We are being attacked by the Covenant and their boarding ships are getting near us! We are getting everyone and I mean EVERYONE out of here so hurry your asses up, cover your buddies, and get to the emergency escape pods! We are getting the jeeps and tanks down on the ground, mostly to Earth now go, go, go!"

Winters nodded to himself and looked at the exits on each side of the room, trying to figure out which exit would be best to get out of here, trying to get a map in his mind. Through a few halls and through the lunch room you could get up the stairs and to the line of escape pods. He made sure he had lots of ammunition, his pistol, and some grenades. He turned his map on to make sure nothing would just spring out at him. He turned it off and went out one of the exits. There was a hall where one door to the side remained and a squad of marines were jogging through. He raced after them.

There were many hallways where men were gathering weapons, mostly pistols. The squad started to set up defenses (boxes and light, deployable machine guns mostly) in the middle of a room. At the end of the room there was a blast door, just a heavy door, which could be boarded. They just had to wait until the Covenant came through and they could just shoot them all down. Winters continued off, going into the lunch room while he heard screams and shots ring off.

The lunch room was big, tables, benches, chairs, and the kitchen. Winters kicked a bench over with his combat boot and hid behind it. There were two entrances to the lunch room, one was directly in front of Winters and another was to the very far right of him. He kneeled down and put his battlerifle to the top of the bench, looking through the scope with his left eye. He looked at the door; it opened as a dead marine dropped to the ground with blood all over his shoulders and neck.

Winters looked as an 'elite' walked through the door. Winters just had thoughts flash through his mind; he had never fought this enemy. He has no idea how to attack or what this alien is capable of doing. He looked down a bit and looked through his scope. The elite was huge, at least six feet tall and it had a sword made of energy. It had blue skin and smaller, much smaller, aliens followed it. They were grunts with plasma pistols. They shot towards Winters and he ducked, bringing his gun down with him. He brought it back up and let a few rounds ring off at them.

The first few string of bullets hit two grunts to the left and blue blood fell to the ground. He pulled the trigger once more, releasing more bullets, this time it killed the other two grunts and grabbed the elite's attention. The elite roared and started running at Winters. Winters threw a fragmentation grenade at the ground by the elite and it exploded, causing the alien to leap forward and go crashing to the ground. Winters stood over the dead body and let the rest of his clip go into the back of his head, blue blood all over the floor now.

He smirked and continued on his way. He took out a clip from his back pocket on his belt and hit it on his helmet once before shoving it into the bottom of the gun, hitting it twice with his palm. He went into the next hall, much longer than the others. He looked up and down the hall, seeing two marines hiding by the medical benches and cabinets. One had blood flowing from his knee and to the ground. Winters went and made sure nothing was around the hallway, looking at the two marines.

"Hey, do you guys know where the next hall leads?"

"Who might you be mate?" The marine had a British accent as he fixed up his buddy's knee.

"Private Conrad Winters, you?"

"Private First Class Tyler Burch, the hall leads to a staircase that leads to the escape pods. Woulda been there by now if this dipshit didn't get a plasma shot in his leg!"

"It aint my fault!" this person didn't have a British accent, more like an American Southern accent.

"Well, if I can help at all then tell me." Winters said.

"Not really, I need to get to the escape pods though mate, unless you can freeze time and fix this poor cunt up!"

"Sorry man, I would if I could. I could help you carry him if you could give me some good cover."

"Roger that, you alright with that Nolan?"

"Roger that!"

Winters helped Nolan stand up and put a hand over his shoulder for balance. Tyler picked up his assault rifle and fired down the hall at a few aliens with shields known as jackals. The sharp and large bullets from the assault rifle went through the shield basically and killed the jackals. Winters had a pistol in one hand in case he didn't get too much supporting cover. He went down another short hall and soon saw the staircase. He fired at the top landing, loads of Covenant and marines up there fighting. "Shit!"

"I'll find cover!" Nolan said and limped over to the bottom of the stairs, hiding behind them. On the bottom there was one squad of Covenant and a few marines. On the top were three squads of Covenant and a squad of marines. Winters nodded to Nolan and Tyler had already joined the marines on the bottom.

Winters went up the stairs, going up and then turning to see a group of grunts. He kneeled down and shot at them with his pistol, his battlerifle was on the string around his shoulder since he was helping Nolan walk. He ran out of bullets for his pistol and quickly twirled to his right, taking hold of his battlerifle and firing to his left, hitting an elite with a flurry of bullets before reloading. The elite dropped to the ground with blue blood all over the walls and a bit on the ceiling. Winters saw the rest of the marines chasing a squad of jackals off and the other squad had been killed by a few grenades.

Winter knew the drop pods were just around the corner and he looked down as Tyler and Nolan were fine. He rushed to an escape pod and jumped in, strapping himself in. It was very small and he saw the pilot was a female, but not Bohammer. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back.


End file.
